1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel oligomers of jojoba oil wax esters and a process for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jojoba (Simmondsia chinensis) is a perennial shrub that is native to the Mojave and Sonoran deserts of Arizona, California and western Mexico. Jojoba is also cultivated in certain hot, arid areas such as Israel, the Mediterranean, India, Africa and South America.
Unlike most other plants, the oil of jojoba seeds, which constitutes between 45-55%, by weight, of the seeds, is mainly composed of long chain monoesters of fatty acids and alcohols (97-98%, by weight) rather than triglycerides. These esters, which are commonly referred to as wax esters, are straight chain esters predominantly 36-46 carbons in length, with an ester approximately in the center of the chain. Sterols and free fatty acids and alcohols are present in substantially lower amounts, particularly in the oil from mature seeds.
The oil exists as a liquid at room temperature, and is used extensively in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical industries for its dermatological properties. The oil may also be used as a source of phytosterols. In crude oils, phytosterols exist as free sterols and as sterol esters, although sterol glycosides and acylated glycosides may also be present. Jojoba oil is also used as an alternative to sperm oil as a lubricant and as a plasticizer. Because it is not subject to lipase hydrolysis and is thus poorly digested, jojoba oil has also been investigated as a non-caloric fat replacement in foods.